Be Brave with Me
by Irishchic1234
Summary: Fluffy Fourtris where Tobias and Tris revisit the Ferris Wheel.


"Tris."

"What?" I mumbled sleepily, snuggling in under the covers,

"Tris, wake up."

I sighed and reluctantly opened my eyes. Tobias was standing above me, a small smile on his face,

"For the love of God, don't tell me you were watching me sleep." I muttered, sitting up and raising my arms above my head, stretching until I felt the muscles pop.

"No, I just thought it was time you woke up." he replied,

"You napped for awhile."

"What, a girl isn't allowed to sleep?"

"Come on." he said, laughing.

We walked through the Dauntless compound hand in hand. I saw the place on the chasm where we'd had our very first kiss and smiled. I don't think I'd ever be able to look at that spot and not smile.

"Where exactly are we going, Tobias?" I asked as we walked.

"You'll see." was his only reply.

I pestered him about it the entire time as we walked, but he wouldn't give it up. We went out of the compound and through the streets of the city. It was a nice day, sunny but not too warm. I dropped Tobias' hand and said,

"Race you."

"But you don't even know where we're going!"

But I'd already started running. He laughed and sprinted after me, his longer stride quickly closing the distance between us. We ran side by side, always vying to get ahead of each other. Eventually Tobias lifted me up and hoisted me over his shoulder and ran with me like that.

"Put me down!" I said, laughing.

"Nope."

"Are you afraid I'll beat you?"

"Can't I sweep you off your feet?"

"Not literally!"

But I should have known Tobias had an ulterior motive for carrying me. It was so he could choose where we were going. After about ten minutes of this forced form of travel, we reached his destination. The Ferris Wheel.

"Tobias, would you please explain this to me?" I asked as he finally set me back down on the ground.

"Why are we here?"

"For old time's sake?" he said, taking my hand.

"Oh yeah, because you're sentimental like that."

"Let's go up." he suggested.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tobias Eaton?" I asked jokingly.

But then dread swept across my body. What if this was all a simulation? Maybe Tobias was doing this against his will. But that didn't make sense, he was Divergent! He noticed my fear and took my hands.

"Hey, hey it's alright. I'm still me." he said soothingly, hugging me,

"I won't be taken from you."

I nodded and slumped into his arms. He broke off the embrace first and gestured to the Ferris Wheel.

"After you." he said with a smile.

I smiled and started to climb, Tobias right behind me.

Ten minutes later, we reached the top, getting into the highest cart. Tobias looked pale from nerves, a sheen of sweat coating his skin. I scooted over so he had more room and said,

"Why are you doing this to yourself? If you wanted to conquer some heights, you could've just gone into your fear simulation. Unless it's changed or something-"

He said nothing and gripped the guard rail of the cart so tight that the skin on his knuckles turned white.

"Has it changed?" I asked worriedly,

"Tobias?"

He shook his head slowly, exhaling.

"No, it hasn't. I'm still deathly afraid of heights, as you can see."

I laughed a little at this and he smiled begrudgingly,

"But recently- I've had a idea. One that scared me."

He cleared his throat and then spoke again,

"So, I've wrestled and wrestled with this idea, trying to figure it out, get it to go away, anything at all. But nothing was working. So I opened myself up to it and thought that maybe if I made myself more frightened by something else, such as heights, then maybe what I was planning to do wouldn't be so terrifying."

"That explains the Ferris Wheel." I said.

"Yes, partly. But the Ferris Wheel is also important to me and you, for obvious reasons."

"What do I have to do with this?" I asked, eyebrows crinkling together in confusion.

"Your idea has something to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you." he replied,

"Do you really not understand what I'm trying to ask you here, Tris?"

"Not really, no." I said.

He smirked,

"And you're the one that had an aptitude for Erudite. Surprising."

"Oh, shut up." I said, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Tris, I once told you to be brave. But right now - I really need you to tell me the same thing."

"Okay. Tobias, be brave." I said gently.

My words must had some sort of effect on him, because he took a deep breath and sat up straighter. He held my hands between his own and looked me in the eye.

"Tris Prior." he began,

"I dragged you all the way up this Ferris Wheel so I could propose. I'm asking you to be brave with me for the rest of our lives. I'm asking you to marry me."


End file.
